This invention relates to an improved grilling station having a plurality of identical improved grilling ovens particularly adapted for use in a food preparation environment, such as, a commercial restaurant or the like.
A problem frequently encountered in the operation of a commercial food preparation facility, such as a restaurant revolves around grilling foods. In a typical restaurant environment, a grill or broiler is used to cook foods such as steak, fish and chops. The steak is placed on the grill and the grilling person turns the steak after a period of time. The steak is then removed after a time to produce the steak with the desired amount of cooking, such as, rare, medium rare, medium, medium well, or well done. The degree of cooking of the steak is in great part dependant upon the experience, skill, ability, mood and judgment in particular of the grilling person.
As a further example, should an order come into the kitchen for several steaks, one or more of which is to be well done, one or more of which is to be rare, one or more of which is to be medium, and one or more of which is to be medium well, the grilling person must place the steaks on the grill at different times, stagger the times that the steaks are on the grill for turning and for removal from the grill. Failure of the grilling person to monitor the cooking time of each of the steaks may result in one or more of the steaks being overcooked or undercooked. In the event that a steak is overcooked or undercooked and delivered at a temperature that is not desired when the steak is overcooked or undercooked, the customer is dissatisfied and the steak is sent back to the kitchen which disrupts the operation of the kitchen. Service is disrupted at the table. In addition, the restaurant may have steaks which may not be readily sold and a dissatisfied customer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grilling station having a plurality of individual locations to grill individual foods, such as, steaks, to produce food which is cooked a proper amount of time. In addition, the food is grilled on the top and the bottom at the same time to eliminate the need for turning of the food. Furthermore, an indicator light is provided with each unit which indicates that the cooking for a particular unit has been completed. It follows that if it is not necessary for a grilling person to watch food on a grill. Thus, an experienced grilling person is not required, thereby effecting an economy in the labor rate. It is a further object to provide an improved grilling oven heated electrically so that the electricity may be interrupted when the oven is not is use to effect economy in operation. An additional object of the present invention is to provide a grilling oven wherein food may be easily loaded onto the grill and easily removed therefrom. The unit will also operate with the upper grill raised for use of cooking fish or melting cheese or other foods above burgers, steaks, or the like. Other objects and uses of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon perusal of the following specification in light of the accompanying drawing.